


The Hunter Games

by Lostlightwoods



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Shadowhunters (TV), The Hunger Games (Movies), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Inspired by The Hunger Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostlightwoods/pseuds/Lostlightwoods
Summary: Alec Lightwood has just been randomly selected to particpate in the infamous "Hunter Games". He has trained for this moment his whole life, even though there was a chance he would never be picked. He thinks it will be a piece of cake. However, what he doesn't know is that there is one very special man that got chosen too. Someone Alec has heard about his entire life. He is from the second district. He is well liked by the Clave Capital. He's cunning, manipulative, and knows exactly how to take someone down. His name?Magnus Bane.





	1. The Beginning

Alec stood on the outskirts of the town. He always loved coming out here where it was peaceful and people couldn't bother you every five seconds. Of course, usually someone has to follow him. At least it was just Izzy and not his mother like last time. 

"Alec, come on. They are about to choose." Izzy said as she lightly touched her brother's arm. He looked over at her. 

Alec could see the fear in her eyes. He knew she didn't want to be chosen anymore than she wanted him to be chosen. The feeling was mutual. As much as they had always trained for it to happen, they never thought it would happen. 

*****

"It's time to pick the winners. Ladies first." The brightly colored lady said in her high pitch voice as she bent over the bowl to draw a name out. Alec really did not understand the Capital's fashion sense. He had always felt most comfortable in black clothes, as did most of district 12. 

He started getting incredibly nervous when she finally plucked a piece of paper out from the bowl and proceeded to walk over to the microphone. He glanced over to Izzy and saw her physically shaking. He wanted so badly to run to her and hug her, but you weren't allowed to move from your spot. The woman cleared her throat and Alec glanced back up at the stage. Not Izzy. Not Izzy. Not Izzy. Not Izzy.

"Lydia Branwell."

Alec felt immense relief and looked over to Izzy and smiled at her. She had calmed down and grinned back to him. Alec watched as a blonde girl, no older than himself, walk gracefully to the stage. She didn't seem at all phased from hearing her name. 

"And now, the boys." The brightly colored woman reached and dug her hand around the bowl before finally settling on one piece of paper. One name. Surely, I won't get picked, he thought. There was no way. His name was only in there twice, while he knew Jace's was in there at least a dozen times. So when she said the next two words, he nearly passed out. 

"Alexander Lightwood." 

His heart felt like it plummeted to the ground. He couldn't feel anything, he had went numb. He couldn't move. He couldn't hear anything because of the overpowering roar in his ears. Everyone around him looked at him with equal parts sadness and giddiness. They were just happy it wasn't them. He eventually got pulled out by a guard who proceeded to walk behind him until he got to the stage. 

Once at the top, he glanced down to where Izzy was standing. She was crying and could barely even look at him. He looked around and found Jace, he wasn't crying but he definitely didn't look good. He was as pale as a sheet, and staring off into the space around him, like he was in complete shock. Alec couldn't believe it. He glanced to his side and saw that Lydia had actually been crying, so she was phased by her name being called. She had tears streaming down her face, but she was staring straight ahead like a soldier. 

******

He was in a room by himself waiting for his family and friends to come in. Now that Alec had gotten over the initial shock of it all, he was actually thinking. However, he didn't get very far because suddenly Izzy came busting through the door. Followed by his parents, Max, and then Jace, Clary, and Simon. Izzy wasted no time and hugged her brother as tightly as she could. She hadn't stopped crying since his name was called out. 

"You have nothing to worry about, Alec."  
"Yeah, Alec you'll be fine."  
"It's just a few people, you can do it."  
"We'll be with you through it all. All you have to do is think about us."

They all tried to encourage him that everything would be fine. But he knew better. He knew only one survived. And that one, was usually one from district 1 or 2. Never 11 or 12. 

"But I can't do much at all. The only thing I'm good at is using a bow and arrow. I've never used it on another human being before." Alec shuddered just thinking about having to kill 23 other people. 

"Don't say stuff like that, you'll be fine. Just don't overthink it." Jace said as he reached over to hug Alec. They all had seemed to run out of words. Then Izzy quickly reached into her pocket and handed over a little pin to Alec. It was simple, gold, and had a bow and arrow and a sword going through it. 

"I was going to give this to you after the choosing ceremony because I found it at the store the other day and thought immediately of you. Maybe it'll bring you luck and protection." Izzy stated as she wiped under her eyes. She had kind of calmed down but her eyes were bloodshot and she sounded hoarse. 

"Thank you Iz, I love you." Alec wrapped his arm around his sister just as the door opened to reveal a Capital guard. 

"Time's up. Everyone out." He sternly said as he stepped out of the way. One by one each person hugged Alec and left the room. The last one standing in the room was Izzy and since Alec was afraid that the guard would come get her, he quickly pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered, 

"Don't worry, I got luck and protection on my side." He winked and gently smiled at her. Isabelle nodded and slowly turned away, not before getting one last look at Alec before the guard came and shut the door. Leaving Alec alone to his thoughts. 

*******

The train ride was very boring riding from district 12 to the Capital. Alec couldn't think of anything else other than his family. He didn't know how he was going to win this. But he did know one thing for certain. He was going to try his damn hardest.


	2. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the basic training session. The next chapter will deal with the mentality tests, which I am veryyy excited to write about, because I understand the brain more than the body. 
> 
> Oh well, hope you enjoy this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is still probably way too boring but I promise, I will make it way more interesting when I get farther into the story.
> 
> I promise they won't all be this short, it's just hard for me to write the boring things. 
> 
> Also, I will most likely post each week. I will try my hardest, I just have so much going on with school and work. But I will try to do it every week. It could be twice a week if I have the time, or it could be closer to two weeks before I get the next chapter done. Just stick around with me. :)

Blurry green trees flew past as the train hastily went along the tracks, making it's way to the Capital. Alec, who normally loved watching nature, was starting to hate seeing the blurry green blobs going by. It reminded him too much of home. He missed Jace, he missed Izzy, hell, he even missed Clary. Sort of. He had only been gone for a few days, but it felt like an eternity had come and gone. The train stopped periodically to pick up the next two participants from each district. The only reason he had not gone completely insane was because of Lydia and Catarina. 

Catarina was Alec and Lydia's mentor. She had won the games a few years back, just barely. She had badly injured her leg, so if it wasn't for her great medical background, she most likely would not have been sitting there talking with Lydia at the moment. She basically won the games by being super sneaky. Cat and Lydia were discussing different ways to hide from people. Alec couldn't care less, he was too tall and awkwardly built to be able to hide properly. He was just going to stick with having his bow and arrows. He knew how to use those, quite well. Of course, he had never tried them on a living thing, much less a human being. But surely, it wouldn't be THAT hard, right?

"What about you Alec? Do you have any questions? You've barely said three words to me since we started on this train ride." Cat had turned to face Alec. She pulled out the chair next to her and patted it softly, beckoning him to come over there and sit down. Alec rolled his eyes, but got up in one fluid motion and took the few steps to sit next to Cat. He shrugged his shoulders as he thought of a decent question to ask her, but came up short.

"I don't know. Honestly, I'm just trying to mentally prepare myself." Alec quietly said as he looked between Lydia and Cat. Lydia swiftly got up then looking like she had seen a ghost. She raced to the back of the cart where there "rooms" were and didn't come back out. 

"She can't handle the thought of having to kill another person." Cat said softly, obviously worried for the blonde. Alec nodded once to acknowledge what Cat said and couldn't stop thinking about one thing. 

How am I going to do this? 

************

Alec jolted awake once he heard someone from outside his door knocking profusely. He groaned and rolled himself out of bed, and that's when he heard it. The speaker overhead saying over and over, "We have arrived at the Capital... We have arrived at the Capital... We have arrived-" Alec was definitely not prepared to face the giant city. 

When they arrived at the apartment complex that all of the tributes would be staying in, Alec was shocked. He had never seen such a high building before. All of the buildings in district 12 were low to the ground and small. So, when he saw that it was 12 stories high, you best believe he was completely and utterly shocked. He stood looking up at the building and suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly when the owner of the hand spoke. 

"Come on, we get to stay on the 12th floor, which has the best view of the entire Capital. Follow me, quickly!" Dot said as she clapped her hands together and started heading for the building. Dot was the mentor from the Capital, there to assist Alec and Lydia with everything to do with the Capital. She was bright and bubbly on screen whenever Alec had seen her, she was absolutely no different now. 

Once at the top floor, they all decided it would be best to eat and then sleep because the next day was when it really all started. They would be going down to the training room to train with the various weapons. With that looming thought over his head, Alec lied down in his bed. He didn't know who had been chosen for each district, so it was going to be very interesting come tomorrow. 

"I will win, I will do this for you, Izzy. I will come back." Alec whispered to himself as he clutched the bow and arrow pin in his right hand. He gently laid it down on the night stand and let sleep consume him. 

*********

When Alec woke up the following morning, he definitely did not envision the scene that was laid out for him in the training area. He had never seen so many different weapons and so many people in one area practicing with these weapons. Back in district 12, not many kids trained for the games simply because everyone was too busy trying to stay alive. Also, weapons back home were expensive. Alec had actually made his first bow after watching the games one year and practiced with it every day. He eventually got a real one for his 16th birthday after having begged his parents for years to get him one. Robert had somehow managed to buy him a real bow and Alec has never been happier than in that moment. He missed his bow and arrows. 

Alec surveyed the room and noticed that higher up, there were people sitting there watching over everyone. He realized that they were the judges for the fitness testing. There were also mental testing, but that was after everyone had finished with their individual fitness tests. He walked around with Lydia by his side, looking to see what the competition was. He momentarily glanced at Lydia and saw her nervously biting her lip and looking frantically around the gym. Alec pulled her to the side and looked her straight in the eyes. 

"Look, I know you've never trained before, but I promise I'm right here to help." Alec knew exactly how she felt. He knew that she had never so much as lifted a sword up before. He saw the frightened look in her eyes softly subside as she nodded to him. She drew in a long breath and turned around. 

"What should we start off with then?" Lydia asked softly as she stared around the room. Alec looked at their choices and was suddenly caught off guard by one guy that had not been there before, but was most definitely there now. It was him. It was the famous Magnus Bane. The Capital favorite. Magnus was currently fighting in a hand-to-hand combat with another one of the Capital favorites, Raphael. They were bothincredibly fast, but Magnus seemed almost cat-like as he quickly dropped down and kicked the poor guy's feet out from under him. He landed on his back in one quick motion with a loud thud and Magnus stood up over him, smirking.

"That was slightly better than the last time my friend, but sadly you just can't seem to win against me." Magnus said as he talked down to Raphael smirking slyly. Raphael simply stood up as quickly as he could and mockingly stuck his toungue out at Magnus as he walked away to go do something else. Alec watched as Magnus chuckled softly to himself and then he seemed to have realized that someone was staring. Because almost instantly, Magnus looked over at Alec and smiled softly. The he proceeded to jump down from the boxing arena and he sauntered over to Alec. 

"Like what you saw?" Magnus said as he stopped just a few feet from Alec. Alec didn't know what to say, he had grown up watching different shows from the Capital and they usually always had Magnus involved. He was known through all of the districts as being a badass at fighting, and also as the "starlet" of the Capital. And he was standing here in front of Alec, talking to him. Alec's brain had completely shut off. 

"I-I sure, yea-yeah... I loved-d it." Alec barely managed to say before he felt his cheeks burst into flames. He quickly looked away only to find that Lydia was gone. He searched the room for her blonde curls and found her by the shooting range. She was fumbling around with the bow and trying to nock an arrow properly. He turned his head back to Magnus, and his heartbeat quickened. Magnus had taken a step forward, so he was even closer to Alec. 

"Is there something more interesting in this room than me?" Magnus asked as he took a sip from his water bottle. Alec hadn't even seen him grab it. Alec chuckled lightly and shook his head slightly. 

"No-no, it's just- that... I need to go help my friend." He blurted out and walked past Magnus as he headed for the shooting range. Alec was silently thankful for the distraction. He needed to get away from Magnus, before he made an even bigger fool out of himself. As he reached Lydia, he guided the arrow into the correct poition and then tried his best to help her pull it back and aim. After about 20 minutes of this he decided that she wasn't terrible at it, but she couldn't quite hit the target just yet.

"How about you show me how you do it?" Lydia asked as she handed the bow over to Alec. As soon as he grabbed it up, he felt like he was back at home about to practice with his famiily. This bow was different than the one he had at home, it was definitely heavier and the resistance was a little stronger but that just made it all more interesting. He grabbed a quiver of arrows and stood in his normal position. He grabbed an arrow, nocked it into place, took a deep breath and aimed. As soon as it went flying he already had the next one up and aimed it too. He repeated this process until he realized he did not have any more arrows. He looked at each target and smiled as he saw that on each target, the arrows had landed straight in the middle. Lydia stood there staring at the targets with her mouth wide open. 

"Alec... I knew you could shoot, but I didn't know THAT good. Wow..." Lydia exclaimed as she faced him and smiled warmly towards him. Alec glanced around and saw how almost everyone was staring at him or staring at the targets. Even Magnus. Magnus inclined his head and slightly grinned before turning back around to continue training. 

**************

Magnus was intrigued by this beautiful, talented man. And he planned to get to know him, even if they were supposed to fight against each other. 

What's the harm in making some allies?


	3. Results...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry guys, I haven’t been on in soooo long. You have no idea how busy I’ve been! But lucky for this story and some others ;) I WILL be able to write more!   
> Also I know I said I was going to write about the mentality tests, but I’ve decided to wait and add them in a later chapter. Trust me.

Alec leaned back on the brightly colored couch with Lydia and Cat. They all three had sat down to watch the results show. The contestants were going to be judged on a 10 point scale for both their mentality tests and their physical tests. 

Alec had never been more nervous. The scores meant a lot. The higher your score, the more help you can get when it’s just you and 23 others. 

At least a 7 or higher... Alec thought. 

A 7 would be great, if it was higher of course it would be even better but he was just shooting for at least a 7. 

All three sat in near silence, except for Cat crunching on popcorn, as they watched the TV in front of them. When they finally got to district 12, Lydia was called out first. 

“Lydia Branwell... For the physical tests, a 4/10... For the mentality tests, a 7/10!” 

Lydia was equal parts upset and happy. Cat decided to wrap her arm around her and she whispered something to Lydia, but Alec wasn’t paying any attention. They had now called his name. 

“Alexander Lightwood... For the physical tests, a 9/10!... For the mentality tests, a 8/10!”

Alec couldn’t believe his eyes or his ears. A 9 AND an 8?! That was practically unheard of from a person in district 11 and 12... Lydia and Cat both shot up out of their seats and jumped up and down with joy. Alec just sat there, grinning from ear to ear. 

He had beat Magnus at the mentality tests and scored evenly with him on the physical tests. 

 

************************

The next day, Alec went down to the training room. He only had this last day to train before he and 23 others were going to be shoved in the ring. 

He decided to do some warm-ups before he practiced with anything. 

“Now, I just want to know how a nobody like you, somehow ended up with a score of a 9 and an 8? Who did you have to sleep with?” A deep voice asked. 

Alec turned around and saw another one of the Capital’s favorites, Victor Aldertree. He was standing there, arms across his chest, and with three of the other Capital favorites. 

Alec glared at him and watched as they formed a mini half-circle around him. He wasn’t the least bit intimidated by them. 

“It’s not my fault, I’m good at what I do. I’m sorry you can’t live up to the expectation.” Alec huffed out as he continued glaring. 

Victor took a step forward, trying to be intimidating but failing because he was still almost a foot shorter than Alec. 

“Look... You need to shut your mou-“ Victor was saying but got caught off by someone clearing their throat. Alec turned his head and saw the one and only, Magnus Bane. 

God, was he a sight. 

He had a black tank top on and black sweatpants but still looked like he could kick your ass in one simple move. He was heavenly to look at but Alec knew that devilish grin that he had on. He had seen it on so many TV shows. 

“Victor, leave him alone. Stop whining about being beat by a guy from district 12.” Magnus said non-chalantly as he leaned over and placed his arm on work out equipment next to him. 

“You’re taking up for this pathetic piece of garbage? Really Magnus?” Victor turned completely towards him now. 

Magnus took one, two, three steps towards Victor. He stood practically chest to chest with him and looked him straight in the eyes. 

“Do we have a problem? Because I won’t mind beating your ass again for what? The fourth time since we’ve been here. And I’m not even counting the other times outside of these walls.” Magnus whispered the last part but everyone was so silent that he was heard by everyone. 

Alec had chills go down his spine just from the look that Magnus was giving Victor. If looks could kill, whew. They would all be goners. 

Victor slightly wavered but then proceeded to laugh it off and take some steps back. 

“It doesn’t really matter anyways, because you’ll both be dead by tomorrow.” Victor said as he and his group walked away. 

As soon as they were gone, Alec felt like he could breathe again. He took a deep breath in and a deep breath out. He muttered out an “oh my god” and then quickly realized that he wasn’t alone. Magnus has been watching him with a slight smirk. 

Alec straightened up and tried to calm his racing heartbeat. He watched as Magnus walked around him in a circle. It reminded Alec of a cat stalking around its prey. Only, this cat didn’t attack. 

“Do you wanna get out of here?” He asked as he grabbed his shirt and his water bottle. 

“Out- out of here? Like- this room? Or the building?” Alec fumbled over his words like a complete buffoon. He mentally slapped himself. 

“I wish we could go out of this stupid building, but with it being so close to the games, we can’t... but I know somewhere we can go. Of course, if you want to.” Magnus asked again as he started walking towards the elevator. 

Alec stood completely still, not knowing what to do but he could feel his gut telling him to go with him. 

For once, he listened to his gut. 

 

****************** 

“Are we on the rooftop?” Alec asked Magnus as they stood looking out over the city. The sun was just now setting and Alec was in awe of the city lights. Sure, he had seen the city lights on TV but nothing beats seeing them in real life. 

Especially since the next day, all 24 contestants would not be under the same sky as everyone else. 

He looked at Magnus, who had sat himself on the ledge of the rooftop. His legs dangling off the side. The thought of doing that, made Alec nauseous. 

However, when THE Magnus Bane is patting the spot next to him for you to join him... you don’t pass it down. With all the strength and willpower he had left, he got up and sat next to Magnus. They weren’t shoulder to shoulder but they were close enough that Alec could see the details of Magnus’s face. 

He was absolutely stunning. Alec had always been attracted to men. His entire life. Being in district 12 though... they never allowed him to be... him. They were very strict with that. So, he kept it to himself. 

Well, mostly. Izzy, Jace, and Clary knew. But that was it.

He sat staring at Magnus, who was currently staring out at the sunset. The pinkish glow coming from it gave him an even more beautiful look. Alec felt dizzy. But a good type of dizzy. If that makes any sense. 

He quickly looked away as Magnus glanced over at him. He smiled and sighed looking back towards the sun. 

“I’ve been up here almost every day since I’ve been here. I like watching the sun rise and set. Especially now since I may not ever see it again.” 

Alec didn’t know what to say to that, so he softly smiled and muttered out a “yep”.

“There’s something about you, Alexander, something about you makes me feel things that I haven’t felt in a few years. I want to get to know you.” Magnus turned around and hopped off the ledge. 

Alec followed and stood up against the ledge.

“Well, you picked one hell of a time... considering everyone is going to be killing us this time tomorrow.” Alec laughed nervously as he replied. 

Magnus just simply looked at him and took a few steps towards him. Alec felt nervous. His heart was racing, and his palms were sweaty. 

What is happening to me? Alec thought. 

“I don’t care about that, I never really have. I was practically forced to become a great fighter. I never wanted it.... I’ve also never told anyone that.” And for the first time, Magnus actually looked nervous as he glanced down at his feet. 

“Magnus, do you- do you want to be- to be my ally? When we are in the ring?” Alec tried to be graceful as he talked but he just kept fumbling. 

Magnus simply smiled and replied...

“Yes, Alexander. I’d love that.”


	4. The Beginning (pt. 1)

Alec was unbelievably nervous. 

He had never felt this uneasy in his whole life.   
But, he stepped up onto the platform that would take him into the arena. 

He watched as Cat retreated from his sight. She got smaller and smaller until finally she was gone.  
Now Alec was in complete darkness. He had no idea where he was going to placed at. He had no idea the kind of environment they had chosen. 

So when the walls around faded and he had to squint to see, he was shocked. 

He was surrounded by the forest. He was in an open field with the other 23 contestants. They all looked just as bewildered as he did. Alec put on a fake uneasy smile, but inside he was jumping for joy. He knew everything about the forest. He knew how to hunt, how to search for water, and even how to climb up trees. 

Alex was too busy focused on the environment he was in, that he didn’t even notice the timer counting down. He looked up just in time to see it count down from 3 to 2 to 1. 

Then suddenly everything happened at once. Alec didn’t have time to process hardly anything. He sprinted towards the bow and arrows and luckily got into the edge of the forest. When suddenly someone jumped out at him and tried to grab his leg. Alec fell down and took the guy with him. The guy had a knife and was repeatedly trying to stab Alec. He managed to dodge each one until the guy suddenly went limp and fell to the floor. 

There standing with a baseball bat in her hands was Lydia. She swung again and again and again. She would’ve kept on had Alec not pulled her away and mumbled a thanks. 

They ran and ran through the forest until they both could no longer run. But now that they had time to think... Alec got too many thoughts in his head. 

Where was Magnus?   
Was he okay?  
Was he injured at all?   
Is he dea- 

Alec cut himself off from thinking that. He knew Magnus would be okay. It was Magnus. Of course, he would be okay. 

Lydia and Alec set off to find a good tree so they could climb to the top and sleep without trouble from possible threats. They watched as the names and faces of the ones that had fallen earlier that afternoon flash across the night sky. 

Magnus was not on that list. 

*************

Magnus didn’t know what he was doing. He had hung back and was getting a sword and an axe when he saw Alec with Lydia running off into the forest. He followed them. 

He wanted companions. He wanted help. He wanted someone who wasn’t going to kill him. He wanted Alec.

There was something about Alec that just always had him captivated. He didn’t like to like it. He had never felt such strong feelings for someone who he barely knew before. It was strange. It was odd. But some part of him loved it. 

And that same part still had him searching through the forest in the general direction that they had gone in. He had been searching practically all night. Magnus never really slept. He got by with a few hours here and there and he was good to go. 

He sat down on a log and got a sip from his water bottle that he had snagged from the cornucopia. He drank a little, because he knew he needed to preserve it. Suddenly, he heard a snap of a branch. 

He grabbed up his axe, and stood up. He listened.   
He heard voices but he couldn’t make out who they were, so he squatted and moved to behind a tree. He didn’t know how many people there were so he didn’t want to chance it. 

“Pst....” Magnus looked up to see Lydia waving her hand up towards the top of the tree. He quickly scrambled up the tree as best as he could, he never did like heights. So, he stopped when he was within earshot from Lydia. He sat down on a thick branch and looked over the petite blonde. He mouthed a “thank you” and nodded. She smiled and then continued to look down at the other people. 

Magnus looked at the other tree that was on the other side of Lydia and was amazed at what he saw. 

He saw Alexander Lightwood walking across the branches toward the same tree that they were on. It was definitely a sight to see. Magnus loved how Alec seemed to be so agile and quick on his feet. It was like he knew exactly where and where not to step, so he wouldn’t make any noise. Magnus was impressed.

As soon as Alec sat down across from the both of them, he looked up and saw Magnus staring at him. Magnus loved watching him get all flustered just from him staring. He was adorable. 

Some time passed and the voices were long gone so the three of them climbed back down and sat for a while. 

“Well, well, well, look who we have here...” a voice said behind Magnus. 

“Shit...” Magnus grumbled. 

**********

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know this first chapter is short and lowkey really boring but please just bare with me, because future chapters (starting with the next one) will be much longer and much more detailed. This one was basically just to get you familar with what is happening. I'm so excited for you to read the rest!!!
> 
> Thank you!! 
> 
> All the love xoxo


End file.
